1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having a dust separating unit including a plurality of main bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus filtering dust in a dust separating device after sucking air including dust by using suction power generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body.
The vacuum cleaner can be classified into a canister scheme that a suction nozzle for sucking dust is removably provided from a main nozzle and is connected by a connection device and an upright scheme that the suction nozzle is rotatably connected to the main body.